Data may be generated by numerous data sources, such as user data sources, routing network data sources, and the like. Determining an appropriate routing network to use for activities associated with the generated data may be difficult without a proper system for aggregating data and recommending routing networks. What is needed is a more efficient system for receiving and aggregating data from a plurality of data sources and/or a more efficient system for selecting optimized routing networks for use with activities.